1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable electronic device, more particularly to a portable electronic device having two displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Notebook computers have become essential tools for traveling businessmen. The businessman often needs to use the notebook computer for briefing a client, displaying merchandise to the client, or delivering a presentation. However, since a conventional notebook computer has only one flat panel display mounted on a display screen body, and the businessman himself needs to view content displayed on the flat panel display during the presentation, the flat panel display is typically turned toward the businessman rather than toward the client, and the client is often unable to view the displayed content clearly.
Moreover, a senior user often has difficulty using a keyboard and touchpad of the notebook computer for input operations. Further, not every user can become accustomed to using the touchpad, and many users would prefer to use a mouse rather than the touchpad. As such, it is desired to implement a touch control display to one side of the keyboard of the notebook computer that provides the user with an easily viewed display on which input operations can be intuitively and conveniently performed, and thereby assists the senior user in using the notebook computer.